mufandomcom-20200214-history
Vadim Tostanavich
Vadim is a man looking for redemption. After what one might consider either extremley bad luck or fate, he spent the next five years on the run from the law. After serving his time and being released, since then he has spent his time adrift as a nomad until being picked up on La Terre and hired by Ren Arnassis. History Most of Vadim's life has not been exactly a good one. Or the last five years at least. Being born into a military family with his twin sister Naida, Vadim's life was all about justice, honor...the whole nine yards. To him and like most young Ungstiri, family and his people came first. Having loved every story his father would tell him about the military, that was all Vadim could think about until he reached the appropriate age to join the militia. His sister Naida however, opted to go to medical school, being turned off by military service and violence altogether because of her brother's constant obession with both. Vadim was just another officer in the Ungstir militia, serving as an able officer for two years, a job that Vadim thought he was pretty damn decent at to boot. This all changed in 3001 when Vadim ended up being sole witness and survivor of a strong-arm money extrosion attempt that ran afoul, resulting in two people's deaths; one being an innocent civilian and the other being a an agent from the now long dead Bormov Syndicate. Being warned that more agents were on the way, Vadim did the only rational thing he could think of; he ran. In Vadim's eyes, he did'nt know who to trust if the agent was wearing a militia uniform. At the time he thought it would better to run now and come back when he could to give the real story. The Five Year Exodus Things didn't go well for Vadim. After stowing away onto a freighter, Vadim spent the next five years on the run, realizing quite quickly that he had a bounty on his head after the first few months of traveling. Over time, Vadim started to devloup an odd and sometimes irratating sense of parinoia, a quirk about him he still has now if not as intense. He spent his time for the next few years working as a dockhand, bartender, ship gunner, or just about anything else that required manual labor. During this time he went under numerous alias's including Pyotr Marx, Gale, Krasniy Oktyabr, and Tarenti Istimov just to name a few. In late 3006, Vadim started to realize his mental instability, just as he was hired onto the Athena on La Terre. Years of running, and practically living completly foreign life had started to take its toll. It only became worse as bounty hunters began to become aware of his position, leading Vadim to lock himself in a cargo hold. It was there that his sanity came to a heavy breaking point, and instead of putting other crewmembers in harm's way, Vadim left the Athena to spare them the trouble. The last few weeks of freedom Vadim spent in hiding, and trying to come to terms with his personal demons. In the end though, his willpower was not enough to hold him together. As he was contemplating jumping off the high cliff that overlooks Greenville's harbor on New Luna, a bounty hunter named Rillitan was able to convince Vadim not to take his life. At this point, Vadim was a mere shell, not caring anymore what happened to him, which worked well for Rillitan most likely as it was probably the easiest bounty ever. Vadim didn't try to run, fight, or anything. He just didn't care. Prison The next few months Vadim spent in quiet contemplation, trying to put back together his confidence in himself and others, not to mention what was left of his sanity. It worked out decently, and Vadim gained a foothold at picking up the peices. This was only interrupted by the few visits by his lawyer Jimmy, and his sister Naida. The two seemed to be the ones that belived what Vadim had to say, Naida giving all the support she could. After months of sitting in prison with no real interview, he and Jimmy finally received some time with a kommissonar. Seemingly disgusted with Vadim's behaviour and lack of respect to his people, and after some negotiating by Jimmy, the kommissonar released Vadim due to lack of any evidence with only Vadim's story to go on. What he did do as a punishment was Vadim would never be looked upon as a true citizen of the Rock and that he would be known as a tourist from then on. While on the surface, Vadim appeared unaffected by the decison, deep down he would of rather perferred a death sentence. He left as fast as he could, just seeing his home and not being 'one of the Rock' ate at him. Also, not once when he was in prison did his parents see him, seemingly of already denying him of his family. On The Road Again With no where else to go, Vadim went back to doing what he had been doing for quite some time; roam, save now he felt much better it about since he was at least a free man. Since his release, Vadim has done some heavy soul searching, and in the end he decided the only thing he can do is just keep going with what he has, integrity or not. Wether his mind is all there or not is up for conjecture, though Vadim seems to keep in check whatever mental instabilities he has. Current Events Events aboard the Hard Eight has been slow of late, so much infact that Vadim has had enough to learn how to fly after sitting in the cockpit long enough with nothing to do. With his employer's current absence, Vadim has made a deal with the Eight's mechanic, Justine, for a partnership of sorts, since Vadim didn't want the responsibility of being in charge while Ren is away. For now, the two of them are currently looking for work for the Hard Eight. ----category:OtherSpace Characters category:A to Z